tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Boo 2! A Madea Halloween
Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween is a 2017 American comedy horror film written, produced, directed by and starring Tyler Perry. It is the tenth film in the Madea series, the sequel to Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016), and the third Madea film (after Madea's Witness Protection and Boo!) not adapted from a stage play. The film was released on October 20, 2017, by Lionsgate, received negative reviews from critics and has grossed $48 million. Plot The film starts off with Tiffany celebrating her 18th birthday and her and friend Gabriella are walking down the school hallway and Tiffany encounters her dad Brian and her brother B.J. and Brian is always celebrating parties ever since she was five, but Brian says it's tradition. Tiffany's mother and Brian's ex-wife Deborah and her new husband Calvin surprise her with a car that Tiffany wanted and she can't drive it well so her and Gabriella drive it over to the frat party where she hears that Johnathan and the rest of the boys are having a Halloween party over at Lake Derrick and she wanted to make it up to him for ruining their party last year. So Johnathan invites her. At Brian's house he sees Madea, Joe, Bam, and Hattie over at his house to surprise Tiffany. Not much to Tiffany's surprise, she is happy about this surprise. Tiffany sees her friend Leah and tells her about the party. Tiffany asks her mother if she can go to the party and she says yes which upsets Brian so he's going to let her go up there to teach her a lesson. After Madea overhears Tiffany's conversation about the party, she along with her friends agree to go up there to Lake Derrick and try to go get her but they encounter a lot of scary things along the way, like Derrick and his brother, his twin daughters, a masked chainsaw, and a Grimm Reaper. and the kids also encounter the scary things and each of them thinks that the other team is pranking them. In the end of the movie, Brian and his friend Victor was pranking them and the rest of them was placed in the police station. However, the masked chainsaw wasn't part of the prank. Cast * Tyler Perry as Mabel "Madea" Simmons, Brian Simmons and Uncle Joe Simmons * Cassi Davis as Betty Ann "Aunt Bam“ Murphy * Patrice Lovely as Hattie Mae Love * Taja V Simpson as Deborah Simmons * Yousef Erakat as Jonathan * Diamond White as Tiffany Simmons * Lexy Panterra as Leah Devereaux * Andre Hall as Quinton * Inanna Sarkis as Gabriella * Hannah Stocking as Anna * Alex Wassabi as Allen * Lauren Riihimaki as Lisa * Jared Sawyer Jr. as Geeky College Student * Brock O'Hurn as Horse * Tito Ortiz as Victor * Mike Tornabene as Dino * Dearra Taylor as Deidre * Ken Walker as Kevin * Rae Sremmurd as themselves Category:Tyler Perry Films